1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to communications systems, and in particular relates to communications protocols.
2. Description of Related Art
Free-space optical or radio frequency communications systems may be viewed as networks of high capacity point-to-point links, providing a transport capability that may be comparable to a fiber optic backbone network. Due to the backbone nature of such a network, there is a requirement for reliable transport over long distances. Such a communications system must cope with atmospheric turbulence, however. Atmospheric phenomena may cause signal fades whose durations are often orders of magnitude greater than a symbol interval. Moreover, high signaling rates require protocols that are efficient and are of relatively low complexity.
There is a need, therefore, for a communications protocol that allows for high capacity, reliable transport, where the protocol allows for continued operation in spite of atmospheric conditions.